


More Than a Kiss

by ZattoCatto



Series: Third Years Need Love Franchise [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZattoCatto/pseuds/ZattoCatto
Summary: Months later after Third Years Need Love....May have spelling errors.Made for Drunk Tuna Fish Nozomi.





	More Than a Kiss

More than a kiss  
The Sequel to Third Years Need Love

Again, this is written for my friend. I’m just gonna call her, Drunk Tina Fish Nozomi Fanfiction. You would understand if you knew her.

 

A few months after the group sex with Mari and Kanan, Nozomi was pregnant again. “Hmmmmmm…. I wonder if Mari is pregnant too.” Nozomi said as she played with Elena, her firstborn while Eli was at work.

~

It turns out, she was. Mari was heavily pregnant with twins. “This is what happens when you have group sex.” Mari said with a sigh as she looked out the window of the sitting room. Kanan was helping take care of the hotel today, leaving Mari to rest. Mari sighed. “I kind of miss Kanan’s rough sex though. I can’t get pregnant while I’m pregnant, so I’m gonna have to ask her about that tonight.”   
Mari looked at her swollen stomach. They had decided to name the twins, ( they were fraternal twins, both being girls ) Stefania, and Martina. ( This is for you Tuna fish.)   
They were some of the most generic Italian names, but Kanan had wanted to name their children something exotic, and Mari was Italian so, they had decided on Martina and Stefania. Mari smiled as she remembered the night that she got pregnant. 

~

Dia was knitting near a window. She felt like an old grandma making a sweater for her grandchildren, that would certainly be discarded. She was in truth, making a sweater for Hanamaru. She wanted to do some roleplay sex tonight, with Hanamaru being someone who was just out for a stroll with her sweater on. She finished knitting, just in time for Maru to be home. She quickly took Maru’s hand and tugged her toward the bedroom. “I’ve been waiting for you all day. Take off your clothes.” Dia said. She watched as Hanamaru took off her clothes, licking her lips when she saw her wet slit. “Dia-chan you are very straightforward today, zura.” Hanamaru said. Dia told Hanamaru to put on the sweater, and she did so without any struggle. “I wanted to do some roleplay sex with you. Just pretend that you are walking in a street with your sweater on, and I will do the rest. Don’t stray far from your character.” Dia said. Maru nodded. She started walking by the bed. Dia watched, and then walked out from the bathroom. “Mmmm. Little girls shouldn’t stray far from their parents.” She said to Maru and licked her lips. Maru squeaked. “I-I’m not a little girl zura. I’m in high school.” She said and puffed out her chest a little bit, making her bra visible through the sweater. She had forgotten to take that part off. Dia smiled. “We’ll see about that.” She took Maru’s hand and pushed Maru onto the bed. She took off her sweater, leaving Maru in her bra, without any panties. “If you’re really not a little girl, then you would be fine if I did this right?” Dia asked as she started to pull down her pants, exposing her panties that had a tent forming in the front. She took her panties off too, and then shoved her cock down Maru’s throat. Hanamaru took in all of Dia’s 16 inch cock, and started to bob her head up and down. “Yeah… show me what you can do!” Dia moaned. Maru continued to bob her head, and even started to run her tongue up and down Dia’s dick. She even hummed a little bit, and Dia moaned again. Maru started to rub her clit hearing all of Dia’s moans. Dia quickly noticed this, and took her hands away. “I’ll bondage you up if you do that. I never instructed you to rub yourself I believe.” Maru whined, but continued to pleasure Dia. Dia smiled. “Good girl. I’m close now, so stop.” Maru obediently stopped, and Dia pulled out from her mouth. “Turn over, and wiggle your cute ass in the air.” Maru did as she was told, earning her to get spanked by Dia. Maru let out a squeak, but then moaned because it had felt so good. Dia smirked at this. She shoved her cock into Hanamaru’s ass, and then before she had time to adjust, took it out and then put it back in again. Hanamaru was screaming and moaning at the same time, murmuring Dia’s name over and over again as Dia pounded her. “Finger yourself. I want you to cum with me.” Dia said. Hanamaru quickly complied, starting to furiously shove three fingers inside of herself. She started screaming Dia’s name as she did so, fondling her breast with her other hand. This caused her to be spanked again, making Maru yelp and moan at the same time at the pleasure and the pain. “I never told you to fondle your boob. Looks like I’ll have to punish you for not doing as you were told.” Dia said as she took Maru’s hand away from her breast and spanked her again. “Yes… please punish me Dia-Sama. I’m a bad girl, a slut even, who deserves to be punished.” Maru said. “Stop fingering yourself.” Dia said. Maru complied, although not without whining. Then, Dia started pounding Maru’s ass, and finally, climaxed, shooting her seed into Maru’s butthole. Maru climaxed shortly after, moaning Dia’s name. Dia roughly turned Maru around after pulling out, and slapped her cheek. “Did I ever say that you could climax? Oh, now, you’re really getting a good punishment.” Dia said. “I didn’t want to have to do this, but I will now.” Dia got some bondage’s out, and bound Mary’s wrists to the headboard of the bed. She then blindfolded Maru, and took off her bra. Dia latched on to one of Maru’s tits with her mouth, and started sucking on it, making Maru moan. Dia slapped Maru on the cheek again, making Maru yelp. “I am now your master, and you shall call me as such. You shall also beg for me, and use slutty talk like the slut you are, otherwise I won’t let you climax. Now, let’s begin with your punishment.” Dia said, and started to suck on Hanamaru’s other boob. Hanamaru moaned, and rubbed her legs together, because of her growing wetness. She started grinding against Dia’s leg, desperately trying to get some stimulation. Dia slapped Maru’s cheek again. “Beg for it if you want it.” Dia cooed. Mari replied with, “Please…. Dia sama…. I need you to go into me… I need you to creampie my pussy… I need you to ravage me like the dirty slut I am.” Dia smirked, and started to move her mouth lower, to Hanamaru’s nether regions. She started to suck on Hanamaru’s clit, earning her a loud moan from above her. She then stopped, and lined her dick up at Maru’s entrance, and started to go in. Before she was in all the way, she took her cock out, and started to go in again, this time painfully slow. “Master… please… go faster…. I want you to be rough with me…. I want you to cream pie my pussy!” Maru said again. Dia replied with, “Fine, you dirty slut.” She took her cock out again, earning her another whine from Maru, and started to pound her. She hit Maru’s G spot over and over again, until Maru was trembling under her. She then shoved her cock into Maru’s mouth and commanded, “Lick it and suck on it if you want more.” Maru eagerly started sucking and licking Dia’s dick, getting her a moan from Dia. “Just like that. Just like that.” Dia said. Once Dia took her cock out of Maru’s mouth, she started to pound Maru again. She climaxed into Maru, and then pulled out. “This is your punishment for not listening to me.” Dia said, and shoved her cock into Hanamaru’s mouth before she could answer. Maru began to suck on it furiously, tasting her juices mixed with her master’s. This brought Dia to completion again. Hanamaru was starting to become frustrated, so when Dia came into her mouth, she eagerly swallowed all of it. “Please master… fill me up again.” She said. “Fine slut.” Dia said. She lined her cock up at Maru’s entrance again, and started pounding her with no mercy. Hanamaru quickly came to her climax, screaming Dia’s name. After that, Dia removed Maru’s blindfold and bondage’s. “Next time, listen to my instructions.” Dia said before going to sleep. Maru nodded and fell asleep with her.

~

Riko hadn’t meant to run into Yoshiko after Aqours disbanded. She really hasn’t. But it just so happens that she did, and Yoshiko would not let her go.  
It started out on a warm summer day. Riko was planning to go to the beach, and when she got there, she saw Yoshiko there. She hid behind a tree, and watched the fallen angel Yohane, do some strange things.  
Yoshiko was in a swimsuit, but her hand was in her panties. She was furiously thrusting her hand in and out of her pussy, muttering, “Yes Riri… Fuck me faster please.” Under her breath. Since this was exactly like a scene in one of Riko’s doujins, Riki felt her cock harden up as soon as she heard what Yoshiko was saying. She came out from behind the tree just as Yoshiko climaxed. She let her calm down, before taking a deep breath and walking over. “Hi Yocchan!” She called. Yoshiko turned to look at her, and her face immediately became pink once she saw who had called her name. “Hello Riri.” She said, and smiled once Riko came over and sat down next to her. “Lovely day for going for a swim isn’t it?” Rico said, and looked at the water. “Yeah, it is. That’s why I came out here.” Yoshiko said. “I haven’t heard from you or from anyone in Aqours for a while.” Riko said as she looked at Yoshiko. Yoshiko blushed. “I’ve just been busy with… fallen angel stuff.” Yoshiko replied, turning to look at Riko again. “I really miss you and Mari, Yocchan.” Riko said, and turned to look at Yoshiko. “I miss my little demons too.” Yoshiko replied. She sat up and looked at Riko. Riko leaned her head forward, and Yoshiko did the same. Yoshiko closed her eyes, and felt Riko’s soft lips on her own. She felt Riko’s tongue on her lips, and opened her mouth, letting Riko taste her. Once they pulled away, Yoshiko quickly became scarlet again. “I-I’ve never kissed anyone before.” She muttered. “Me too, but, I’m glad that my first kiss was with someone that I really cared about, and someone that I really love.” Yoshiko’s eyes widened as she turned to look at Riko again. “Y-you love me?” She asked, astounded. “Well, yes. Ever since I met you, I knew that you would be the one that I would want to be my girlfriend, and even wife someday.” Riko said, turning back to look at the water. “I love you too, Riri.” Yoshiko said as she kissed Riko again. “Let’s have some fun in the water, shall we Yocchan?” Riko said. “Let’s.” Yoshiko replied. Riko took off her clothes, leaving her in her swimsuit. Yoshiko immediately looked at Riko’s crotch, and saw that there was a tent there. She blushed and looked away, hoping that Riko hadn’t noticed her staring. They ran into the water together, laughing and splashing each other. Yoshiko fell in the water at one point, and Riko dived in after her. They both laughed, and kissed again. While they were sitting in the water, Riko’s hand started to creep up Yoshiko’s legs until it was at her panties. She started to slide them off, earning her a shriek from Yoshiko. “Riri! What are you doing?” She asked as Riko continued to slide her panties off. “I saw you masturbating earlier, and you were saying my name so I thought you would like it if I did you.” Riko said as she slid Yoshiko’s panties all the way down her legs. Yoshiko looked away in embarrassment, and squeaked when she felt Riko start to suck on her clit. She spread her legs more, giving Riko easy access to Yoshiko’s nether regions. She started to push two fingers into Yoshiko, all the while while sucking on Yoshiko’s clit, getting a moan out her Yoshiko. “Riri… I saw a tent in your panties earlier today… were you thinking about doing me too?” Yoshiko asked. “Yes. I was. I was trying to plan out how to get you to let me do you without freaking you out. My cock is still hard.” Riko said. “Riko… if you want to do me… go ahead. I’ve been dreaming of this moment for years.” Yoshiko said. “Just please… be gentle. It would be my first time doing it with another person.” Yoshiko muttered. Riko nodded. “I promise I’ll be gentle. It will also be my first time doing it with someone else. Just tell me if you want me to stop.” Riko said. She lifted her head up and took her fingers out of Yoshiko’s cunt, and started to take off her panties. Her cock sprung forward at 14 inches, making Yoshiko’s eyes nearly pop out of her head. “I’m really sorry if this hurts Yocchan.” Riko said as she lined her cock up at Yoshiko’s pussy. “It’s ok Riri. I know that you would never purposefully hurt me.” Yoshiko said. Riko started to go into Yoshiko, going as slowly as possible as to cause Yoshiko as little pain as possible. Yoshiko moaned, causing Riko to move a little faster into her. She pulled out once she was about halfway in, and started to go into Yoshiko again. Yoshiko muttered, “It’s ok Riri… you can go faster now.” Riko nodded, and started to go a little bit faster, now going fully into Yoshiko, and fully coming out. She found Yoshiko’s G spot, and started to ram into it, causing Yoshiko to cry out, following by moaning Riko’s name. Soon, Riko could feel Yoshiko’s walls pulsing around her cock, and Yoshiko yelled, “Riri!” Before cumming onto Riko’s cock. Rico followed shortly after, shooting her seed into Yoshiko’s cunt. Once they were done, Riko leaned in to kiss Yoshiko, and parted her lips, letting Yoshiko’s tongue explore her mouth. They pulled apart, and Riko smiled. “I love you, Yoshiko.” She said. “I love you too, Riko.” Yoshiko said. “Let’s go over to my place tonight.” Rico said. “I would be happy to please one of my little demons for being so good to me.” Yoshiko said. Riko chuckled, and afterwards drove home with Yoshiko.

~

Nozomi soon had her second child, and named her second daughter Greta.  
Mari gave birth to twins, and she named them Martina and Stefania. Yoshiko and Riko got married, and so did Hanamaru and Dia. The only question was, where was Chika, You, and Ruby?

 

Notes: Sorry that this wasn’t exactly a sequel, but I hope you enjoy reading the sex scenes nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun. My friend requested this too. Made for Drunk Tuna Fish Nozomi.


End file.
